<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Imperfect Match by FurbyDisaster53</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108610">An Imperfect Match</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53'>FurbyDisaster53</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frank-N-Juice: a Wonderful Crackship [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King, Rocky Horror Picture Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, crack ship, just go with it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beetlejuice and Frank N. Furter were not good people. But when they found each other, things started to get better for them.</p><p>This is a fic based on a ship I came up with once during role play. It started as crack but then it got really cute, and I needed to write about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Frank N. Furter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frank-N-Juice: a Wonderful Crackship [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Imperfect Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beetlejuice was outside of the restaurant, pacing. After being able to spend more time on Earth, he decided it would be a good idea to meet people. Unfortunately, since he was a demon, he was unable to start any relationships. But that was until Beetlejuice wound up at an old, dark castle one night. It was there he met Dr. Frank-N-Furter, and one thing led to another, and the two became a couple.</p><p>Now Beetlejuice was waiting for Frank to show up, and he was in his best striped suit. Even though he and Frank had been a couple for months now, he still couldn’t help but get nervous whenever they had date nights. </p><p>Just then, a motorcycle pulled up, and a man stepped off wearing stiletto heels, fishnets, leather jacket, and a corset. He stepped off the bike and immediately smiled at Beetlejuice. “BJ! I’m so pleased to see you,” he said.</p><p>“Hey, Frank,” Beetlejuice smiled. “You uh….you look really nice,” he said. That was the understatement of the century. Frank was the most incredible looking person he’d ever seen. </p><p>“So do you! I’m very happy you came, darling. We haven’t done anything like this in ages,” Frank replied.</p><p>“So, wanna just...go in now?” Beetlejuice asked.</p><p>“Yes! Let’s go,” Frank nodded, before the two of them walked into the restaurant.</p><p>Soon enough, they were waiting for their food. Beetlejuice hadn’t been able to take his eyes off of Frank the entire time. He still had no idea how he wound up with such an incredible partner. Neither of them were good people by any means, but they still felt like there was something right about finding each other. </p><p>Frank caught his boyfriend looking and gave him a smile. “You’re staring again, love,” he said.</p><p>“Shit! Sorry, sorry,” Beetlejuice stammered. He sipped some of his drink to avoid Frank’s eyes. </p><p>“You’re adorable,” Frank chuckled. </p><p>“I’m a DEMON,” Beetlejuice returned.</p><p>“Am i supposed to be scared? Darling, I believe you forgot who you were talking to,” Frank smiled.</p><p>“Oh whatever. I’m not cute though,” Beetlejuice said. </p><p>“Just accept the compliment, love. You’re precious,” Frank said, causing his boyfriend to turn red. “Especially when you blush,” he added.</p><p>“Shut up,” Beetlejuice muttered, although there was no malice behind it. The two of them smiled lovingly at one another, and Beetlejuice got another sip of his drink.</p><p>Frank was still completely dumbfounded by how he found someone as brilliant as Beetlejuice. When the demon showed up at his castle all those months ago, Frank had planned to just have sex with him and be done, just like he did with everyone else who arrived at his castle.</p><p>But Frank had unexpectedly found himself taken by Beetlejuice, to the point where he didn’t want to have sex with him that night. Unlike all of those times before, Frank actually felt something for Beetlejuice; Frank actually loved him. So he wanted to wait until just the right moment.</p><p>Ever since their first meeting, Beetlejuice and Frank had been inseparable. Almost anyone that saw them questioned their relationship, mainly about how someone as gorgeous and dangerous as Frank wound up with a chaotic little demon like Beetlejuice, but somehow, someway, they made it work.</p><p>Frank noticed Beetlejuice smiling at him from across the table again. “What is it?” Frank smiled.</p><p>“I just love you. A lot,” Beetlejuice replied. “You are the greatest person I know,” he added.</p><p>Frank playfully rolled his eyes. “Love, how drunk are you?” he asked. </p><p>“I’m not drunk. Today. I just like spending time with you, that’s all,” Beetlejuice replied. </p><p>Frank smiled and got up. He went over to Beetlejuice’s side of the booth and sat beside him. “I love spending time with you too,” Frank said, before he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.</p><p>“Fuck, now I’ve got your lipstick on my face,” Beetlejuice said, although there was a stupid grin on his face.</p><p>“Well, there is plenty more where that came from, love,” said Frank, before he started kissing him even more. </p><p>By the time he was finished, Beetlejuice’s face and neck was covered in Frank’s lipstick. “There. And now everyone will know whose boyfriend you are,” Frank said.</p><p>Beetlejuice sighed and shook his head. “I can’t believe you made me fall for you,” he said.</p><p>“Well, it isn’t my fault I’m so irresistible,” Frank smirked. </p><p>Beetlejuice rolled his eyes playfully, and their food finally got brought to the table. The two ate for a while, and Beetlejuice looked over at Frank. </p><p>“Y’know, this has been a great night so far,” he smiled.</p><p>“I was certainly hoping it would be. I adore you dearly, BJ. I’d do anything for you,” Frank replied.</p><p>“I’d do anything for you too,” Beetlejuice said, before he smiled. “Hey....you know what would make tonight even better?” he asked.</p><p>“What is it, darling?” Frank asked. </p><p>“We go to your castle, eat ice cream, and watch bad horror movies,” Beetlejuice said.</p><p>“Hm...interesting offer. Can we do makeovers?” Frank asked.</p><p>“You know I’d make you look like crap,” Beetlejuice said. </p><p>“Perhaps. But I mainly just want to make you over,” Frank smirked, before he kissed his boyfriend again. Beetlejuice started to blush, and Frank kept talking. “Then after our film, perhaps we get some champagne?” he asked.</p><p>“Oh hell yes! It’s not a party without the champagne,” Beetlejuice smiled.</p><p>“Exactly!” Frank exclaimed.</p><p>Soon enough, they finished their meal and walked out of the restaurant. “Now, shall we get on with our evening?” Frank asked.</p><p>“Yep. As long as you’re there,” Beetlejuice replied.</p><p>The two kissed one another passionately, and Frank reluctantly pulled away. He headed over to his motorcycle and sat on it. “Come along, love,” he said.</p><p>Beetlejuice smiled and climbed on the backseat. He held onto Frank tightly, and the two drove off into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>